


Caged Bird

by ReadingMittens



Series: Dick Grayson Angst [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, One Shot, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingMittens/pseuds/ReadingMittens
Summary: Deathstroke's obsession with Robin progresses to a unique situation. The threat of hurting Batman hangs over Dick Grayson's head if he does not obey.





	Caged Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Really kinky one shot. Beware. Not sure if I want to continue. Depends on the feedback I guess.

The idea of Slade Wilson being able to bring him to obey was... Horrifying. And Dick hated that he was able to with the simple threat of one person. Batman. 

Even as a member of the Teen Titans, Bruce was still his father. Still family. And Dick would easily do anything to keep him safe. Deathstroke wasn't stupid, not when it came to threats. A simple 'I'll kill him' wouldn't exactly convince Dick. But when the older man had shown Dick a very specific bomb he placed in the Batcave... It made Robin panic over two things.

One, Batman was in trouble.

Two, Slade knew where the Batcave was.

A third thing to panic over didn't arise until Robin was given an odd command. It was unlike the usual commands he had received from Slade. Most were usually training and simple things. But this?

"You heard me." The calm voice reached Robin's ears as he stared at Slade who had his back to him, eyes on the papers he was working on at the desk.

"I-Wha...?"

"On your knees." The firm voice pressed. "We don't want the GCPD gathering Bat pieces, do we?" He questioned a reminder before hearing the faint noise of Robin moving to his knees. A smirk moved onto Slade's lips. 

This was embarrassing. And Dick despised it. No, Slade wouldn't. He wouldn't do the terrible things that were coming to Dick's mind. He wouldn't, surely. He couldn't. But the last thing he wanted to do was underestimate Slade, to doubt him, let his guard down. So, Dick imagined the worst and swallowed hard before controlling his breathing that had been starting to become heavy with panic.

"Remove the costume."'

Dick's hands froze at the command. Then, she hesitantly and reluctantly moved ever so slowly to remove the Robin suit from his body.

Bruce would be disappointed, he would hate Dick for doing this. It hurt to think about that. Still, he couldn't just refuse. Not with a threat this great. The costume was soon removed and on the floor beside him. His mask remained. Slade didn't seem to mind that. Either way, he still felt so vulnerable to the man. Had Dick ever been so naked in front of anyone? Not that he could recall at least. That only made this all the worse.

Their latest training match had taken a lot out of Robin. Slade was bigger, faster, and dare he say better trained. Not to mention the feelings of his hands that often brushed against his crotch, the way he was pinned down, staring up at the man. 

Slade was smart. He knew that the threat of the bomb would only hold Robin here until Batman discovered and got rid of it. That was why there was a camera in the corner of each room, footage to hold against the little bird whenever he attempted defiance. The man turned around to face the teen, a pleased smile on his lips as he glanced at the boy with hungry eyes before walking over. He was so vulnerable.

"What do you call me?"

"Bastard."

A sharp slap reached Robin's cheek making him yelp, glaring at the floor now.

"What do you call me?" Slade repeated the question in the same calm voice, watching as a red mark began to form on the younger's cheek bone.

Silence.

"M...Master," Robin grumbled, still staring at the ground until Slade grabbed his chin to force him to look up at him.

"What was that?"

"Master," Robin said clearly this time, glaring up into Slade's eyes with a deep frown. He was then being pulled towards the door in the room. His eyes narrowed, knowing that they were leading towards the hallway. Deathstroke had men everywhere around here. Dick couldn't protest. Not when Slade had forced multiple gloved fingers into his mouth causing him to gag while forced to follow.

The cool air was hitting his skin as they entered the hallway, pulling multiple gazes from the men and taunts which Robin desperately tried to ignore. But no one dared touch him or come near him, not with the look they would receive from Slade who was showing off his latest toy.

Upon entering the bedroom, Robin could breathe easier now that the hand was removed from his mouth. There was still the lingering taste of leather in his mouth that made him gag. The door locked. Dick closed his teary eyes. Those tears only began to increase hearing Slade.

"On the bed, I will restrain you in a moment." His voice was still so calm, Dick hated how calm he sounded during this as if he didn't have a naked sixteen-year-old boy in his room. He glances over to Slade, about to attempt to persuade him otherwise but fell silent in shock seeing the camera that was purposefully set up beside the bed, ready to film. Slade had wanted Robin to see that, to know what was in store. "On the bed." He repeated.

"No, please... Don't." Robin began to plead, looking up at Slade who was approaching him, backing him towards the bed until Robin collapsed on it, quickly scurrying to the headboard.

But this only made it easier for Slade to grab his arms and force them together, even as he struggled, tying them down to the headboard. Next were the feet that he tied down to keep his legs open. He couldn't help but smirk hearing Robin's heavy breathing, watching as he struggled. 

"Now, I won't stand struggling." Slade's voice was soft, but the needle injected into Dick's neck was not. Everything slowly became limp with him. Well, almost all of him. He couldn't move his arms, couldn't move his legs. The worst part of the drug wasn't just that he was still conscious and couldn't fight back, but the fact that he could still feel his member.

Robin remained motionless in this position, glaring at Slade who was watching him intently like some prey. Analysing him while he removed his own clothing. Then, he moved onto the bed, watching Robin before his own hands moved up the muscular chest of the boy, smirking. His fingers dug into the skin firmly before he brought his lips down to the abdomen of the boy, kissing lightly up to the boy's neck. There, he left his first mark, a claim over the boy who cried out in pain feeling the mark. But Slade felt it. Felt the twitch in the boy's cock against his leg.

"You're sick..." Dick growled out, glaring at Slade, who merely grinned before reaching over to the table next to the bed to slip a ball gag over Robin. To muzzle the bird who desperately tried to somehow avoid the gag with no luck. It fit his mouth so perfectly, muffled any noise and filled his mouth, forcing it to remain open to an extent while drool slowly began to form around it.

This was what Slade wanted. To degrade Robin to this point and cause him to submit. But he wouldn't, no, Dick knew he had to be strong. However, Slade had a plan. He would make Robin cum on his own, he would not touch the boy's member, not until Robin was begging him to. Until the camera caught him begging, giving in.

Slade moved to hover over Robin, letting his thumb stroke gently along his mouth, wiping away some drool. He then moved off the bed only to return with a dildo. A very large one, in Dick's opinion. It caused panic to flood through him seeing it. But there wasn't anything he could do but just lay there as Slade began to slowly push the dildo into him which pulled a muffled whimper from the boy. Then, Slade suddenly shoved all of it in causing Dick to cry out against the gag, sobbing weakly.

Then, the worst part came. It began to vibrate. Not at a steady pace either, oh no, it left Dick constantly guessing, unable to prepare himself in any way as his hole was forced to stretch to fit the size. Meanwhile, Slade was speaking and Robin had to desperately focus on the words.

"Keep that in or else I'll have to punish you, little bird." He purred into his ear before nipping at the sensitive skin on his neck. His member was beginning to grow hard, and DIck hated himself for unable to control his body. He couldn't even attempt to give himself any kind of relief. All he could do was focus on the dildo and keeping it in. He didn't want to face more punishment than what he already was. 

This little show was all for Slade's own entertainment. To enjoy the feeling of Robin's skin on his fingers, watching as the boy's expression contorted into many different feelings. Lust, fear, worry, anger, etc. It was amusing. Very amusing to Slade.

His teeth continued to graze spots on Robin's skin, making sure to properly mark him, listening to the combination of the sound of the vibrator as well as the muffled moans Robin succumbed to against the gag. His moans only caused more drool to drip out of his mouth, running down his chin and neck to his chest. Slade could barely believe how much the Boy Wonder seemed to be enjoying this. Well, his body was at least. The poor bird couldn't help what his body wanted.

Then, his tongue began to work on Robin's neck, watching as the boy continued to whimper and moan. 

"What was that?" Slade purred before carefully removing the gag.

"Please... P-Please..." Robin's voice was raspy and weak as his eyes closed tightly. "Please..." His pleads were the only words that Slade was able to comprehend.

"Please what?" He asked curiously, still leaving marks on wherever he could reach on the boy. 

The hesitation was clear as Robin let out a whimper, biting his lower lip to try and stop himself. No such luck. "Please touch me... Master." The words were practically music to Slade's ears as he glanced now to see Robin's hard cock straining in the air.

And slowly, Slade began to move off the bed, just listening to Robin's heavy breathing and pleads for just to touch him. But Slade had no intention of touching the little bird, not his member at least. However, he would make sure that Robin came. That was all he needed, then he could hold the video until deciding to send Robin's degradation to Batman.

The ropes soon released Robin's limp body, then Slade forcefully turned him over on the bed before pulling out the dildo, smirking at the work it had done on Robin's hole. Then, he aligned himself up to the very hole, knees on either side of the boy before his hips gave a rough thrust into the boy. 

Little bird sang, crying out as Slade began to move his hips at such a rough and fast rate that he felt like an animal. His hands moved to the bed, causing him to be leaning over Robin's back as he thrust. The sight of the boy's body being rocked by his cock inside of him was mesmerising. It took everything Slade had not to cum right there and then. The camera was what held him back. He would not cum before Robin. And judging by the way his muscles were clenching around his member, he doubted he would have to wait very long.

"Cum for me, pretty bird, cum for your master."

With that, Robin finally spilt his seed on the bed while Slade gave a few final thrusts before he forced the tired boy back over, moving up his body to grab the boy by his hair. With his knees still implanted in the bed, he pulled Robin up just enough to position him in front of his own throbbing cock. Without any care for the boy, Slade forcefully began to fuck Robin's throat, his hands pushing and pulling Robin's mouth along his dick. He completely ignores the gagging and choking from the other. 

When Slade reached his own climax, he was quick to pull himself out, smirking at the sight of a dribble of his own seed run down Robin's chin, before forcing the boy's mouth shut.

"Swallow." He demanded, staring into the bird's eyes who then swallowed the thick, hot cum that had been forced into his mouth.


End file.
